It is desirable for membrane-based liquid purification systems to have both high operational flexibility and high energy efficiency. However, the objectives of operational flexibility and high energy efficiency can present conflicting design criteria, and it is challenging to simultaneously satisfy both objectives in a single-system platform.
It is against this background that a need arose to develop the embodiments described herein.